


Um... Dean?

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I've no idea, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, what I'm writing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Fik w, którym Dean ma humory, Sam i Cas są tylko wspomnieni (wspomniani? czym jest gramatyka?) a Gabriel nie rozumie.





	Um... Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> Dla tej Krowy jedynej, która wie, że to dla niej...

Może nie była to najlepsza metoda wyznawania miłości, ale Dean był z niej całkiem zadowolony.

-Idź do diabła!- krzyknął. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć głęboką urazę,  jaką można spotkać tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy twój nie do końca martwy kochanek, którego śmierć była bardzo wyraźna, pojawia się w twojej sypialni nago pokryty czymś fioletowo zielonym (bo powrót z martwych według wszelkich neoromantycznych prawidłach wiąże się z czymś mazio podobnym i fioletowo zielonym)

-Nie mogę…- Odparł ten cicho, z nutą… Smutku?- mam zakaz zbliżania się.

Dean z miną wyrażającą **wszystko** popchnął archanioła w ogólnym kierunku łazienki, i natychmiastowo zmieniając nastawienie do sytuacji, stwierdził

-Zmyj to z siebie, zaraz dołączę. Tylko powiem chłopakom, że niema mnie na dwie godzinki. I że żyjesz może też- to powiedziawszy wybiegł z pokoju krzycząc naprzemiennie „Sam”, oraz „Cas”

-Czekaj. Co?- Zawiesił się Gabriel- Kompletnie nie rozumiem.


End file.
